Despertar
by anshtpswills
Summary: ¿De qué manera puede la sheriff hacer despertar a su alcaldesa? Después de una noche llena de pasión Emma mantiene su mismo método para que Regina se levante de la cama junto con ella… ¿Podrá conseguirlo?


_**Y mientras trabajo en la historia que les había comentado con anterioridad, les estaré dejando pequeños one-shots para no hacer tan larga la espera. Al parecer el fic que se suponía sería one-shot terminó convirtiéndose en una historia un poco más desarrollada en mi cabeza. Ésta contará con unos cuántos capítulos más y tardará un poco más en publicarse pues me gustaría compartirla con ustedes en el momento en que ya haya acabado de escribirla para no dejarla a medias en caso de que sufra algún bloqueo.**_

 _ **Mills: ¿Me creerías si te dijera que tenemos casi las mismas ideas? Tengo empezada una historia como la que pides, que deje un poco de lado al escribir "Respira", cuando leí tu comentario me dije que era el momento de retomarla, pero al igual que la otra en la que también estoy trabajando, tomará un poco de tiempo en ser publicada ya que también resulta ser un fic de varios capítulos.**_

 _ **Y ahora, de manera general, me gustaría agradecerles sinceramente el montón de comentarios recibidos, los seguidores y favoritos pues gracias a ellos es que sigo aquí compartiendo estos pequeños fics con ustedes, de igual manera quiero agradecer a esas personas que leen entre las sombras y no se atreven a comentar (créanme que los entiendo, yo solía ser una de ustedes). Y bueno, ya dicho todo lo anterior, los dejo con este one-shot.**_

* * *

Una nueva mañana con cálidos vientos comenzaba en el pueblo de Storybrooke, los primeros rayos de Sol empezaban a filtrarse entre las finas cortinas de una recamara donde dos mujeres yacían entre las sábanas y un primer quejido hacía acto de presencia al verse iluminado el rostro de una de ellas. Emma y Regina habían pasado una noche bastante movida luego de que la morena dejara a Henry en casa de Hansel y Grettel pues, durante la semana, estos tres, junto con otros niños, se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer una pequeña pijamada la noche anterior. Ante esto, Emma había aprovechado para colarse por una ventana trasera como desde hacía algunos meses llevaba haciéndolo y de esa forma había sorprendido a la morena cuando esta había entrado en su habitación.

Los molestos rayos hicieron que la alcaldesa cubriera su rostro con una mano y segundos después notó movimiento a su lado haciéndole saber que la sheriff había despertado. Se acomodó mejor bocarriba e intentó cubrirse completamente de pies a cabeza para seguir durmiendo, pero antes de que eso sucediera, sintió los dedos danzantes de la rubia sobre su abdomen.

—Emma... —la voz de la alcaldesa sonó más grave de lo que ella misma hubiera querido.

Removiéndose un poco, intentó alejarse de las manos de aquella mujer que ahora ya casi tenía sobre su cuerpo pero le fue imposible. Como cada vez que aquello ocurría, la rubia intentaba hacerla desperezarse a base de caricias.

—Basta...

—Buenos días... —saludó con un tono bastante alegre.

—Señorita Swan... mantenga sus manos quietas y alejadas de mí. Le recuerdo que tiene que ir a su departamento a cambiarse y luego de eso un trabajo al qué presentarse —fingió un tono autoritario.

—Mmm... No —contestó la rubia casi en tono infantil rozando sus dedos en la cintura de la alcaldesa mientras dejaba besos lentos a lo largo de su mandíbula con la firme idea de llegar hasta sus labios.

—Emma... —logró pronunciar la morena en tono de advertencia antes de que la sheriff llegara hasta su boca y la sellara con algunos besos.

La mujer rubia fue deslizando una de sus manos hacia el norte por el cuerpo de la morena y sonrió al notar que, con un simple roce, había logrado endurecer aquellos pezones bajo su cuerpo.

Emma escuchó un leve suspiro de aquella morena tan sexy y cuando intentó colar esa misma mano por en medio de sus piernas, la alcaldesa cerró sus extremidades y, rotando su cadera, alejó aquella zona de la rubia.

—Reginaaa...

—No me harás cambiar de opinión. Levántate —ordenó.

—No hasta que grites de nuevo mi nombre.

—Eres una completa pervertida.

—Puede... pero así te encanto.

Emma tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó de nuevo los labios de aquella mujer haciendo que se resistiera un poco entre sonrisas y gimiera en el momento exacto en que, aprovechando su distracción, la rubia abría sus piernas y se colocaba entre ellas provocando que sus sexos entraran en contacto.

—Emma, basta.

—Detenme.

—No estamos en una lucha.

—Entonces qué lástima.

Contestó mientras iba dejando un recorrido de besos por su cuello, en medio de sus pechos, su abdomen, su vientre...

—Em-ma... —susurró Regina con los ojos cerrados abandonada a las caricias de aquella mujer.

La rubia sonrió y volvió a ascender con sus besos hasta detenerse en sus pechos para estimularlos, esta vez con su lengua. Comenzó a escuchar de pronto los pequeños gemidos que Regina soltaba y, sin poder resistirse, llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la alcaldesa provocándole un estremecimiento al encontrar ese pequeño botón escondido.

—Emma... —puso su mano sobre la de la rubia para detenerla.

—No te resistas... —susurró unos segundos más tarde sobre su oído y luego de eso tiró de su lóbulo haciendo que la morena aferrara su otra mano a las sábanas.

Ambas sabían que de haber querido Regina la habría detenido hasta con magia si hubiera sido necesario, sin embargo, durante tantos encuentros de aquel tipo, eso jamás había pasado, y por lo visto, esta vez tampoco iba a ser la excepción.

Emma volvió a dejar un reguero de besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre y siguió de largo por sus muslos dejando pequeños mordiscos en estos mientras Regina se mordía los labios para no gritar. Cada vez las sensaciones eran más intensas y Regina hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse y no dejarse avasallar tan pronto por aquel placer.

La sheriff fue aproximándose cada vez más al centro de la morena y cuando estuvo sólo a pocos centímetros dejó un último mordisco en la cara interna de su muslo.

—¿Sabes? Después de que termine con esto, probaré algo con lo que he estado soñando durante semanas.

Y sin más qué decir, ni dejar siquiera que la morena pudiera razonar esas palabras, hundió su boca en ella provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de la alcaldesa. Apretó su cadera con un brazo y la atrajo más hacia su boca mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba sus pechos con parsimonia y dirigió su mirada hacia su rostro cuando, unos segundos después, la morena comenzó a mover su pelvis para una mayor fricción.

Emma la escuchó jadear conteniendo algunos gemidos, sin embargo, cuando introdujo dos dedos de golpe en ella, la morena no pudo evitar soltar un grito gutural. La rubia sonrió con orgullo y succionó su clítoris al observar cómo la alcaldesa mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y arqueaba su espalda. Curvo un poco sus dedos dentro de ella y entonces Regina se incorporó un poco en la cama apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos, soltando más gemidos con fuerza.

—¡Emma! —cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el vaivén que la rubia hacia en ella con mucha más profundidad y fuerza— ¡Mmh!

Miró a la rubia durante un rato más hasta que, luego de algunos minutos, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por lo que venía a continuación. Al sentir cómo la rubia jugaba con su clítoris y cómo embestía cada vez con mayor rapidez, no pudo contenerse más y se dejó ir gritando el nombre de aquella rubia que, ante la vista del pueblo, odiaba.

Nadie se imaginaba lo que en realidad pasaba cuando la alcaldesa mandaba llamar a la sheriff por "asuntos de trabajo". Con la ventaja de que podían poner un hechizo silenciador a cualquier habitación en la que estuvieran, podían soltar tensiones y deseos contenidos sin que nadie sospechara.

Regina sintió su cuerpo convulsionar después aquella explosión de placer y sin poder soportar más aquella tortura, cuando la rubia siguió devorando su intimidad, tomó la cara de la sheriff y la arrastró con ella devorando ahora ella sus labios en un beso hambriento.

—No me harás cambiar de opinión —repitió Emma las palabras de Regina con un tono de voz distorsionado provocando que con aquello la morena la golpeara en el hombro.

—Cállate —le ordenó y, mordiendo el labio inferior de Emma, terminó con aquel beso tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, esta vez bocabajo, dejando casi todo su cuerpo desnudo a la vista exceptuando una pierna enredada en una de las sabanas.

—Usted también tiene trabajo, señora alcaldesa —habló Emma y dejó unos cuantos besos en su hombro antes de levantarse para vestirse.

—Lo sé. Pero yo aún puedo dormir unos minutos más —apretó su almohada y cerró los ojos.

—Eso es tan injusto.

—No lo es. Ya vete o se te hará tarde —dijo con voz adormilada.

—Te odio... —contestó la rubia y cuando avanzó hacia la puerta para salir, luego de vestirse, echó un último vistazo a la morena tumbada sobre la cama. Pero entonces, al verla de aquella forma, regresó con rapidez para dejar un mordisco en uno de sus glúteos desnudos.

—¡Hey!

—Te lo dije... —contestó divertida acordándose de sus palabras dichas hacía unos minutos y, con toda la rapidez posible, salió de aquella habitación antes de que la morena pudiera hacerle algo.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró con un estrepitoso sonido debido a la prisa que Emma llevaba y casi medio segundo después una almohada se estrelló contra ésta.

—¡Traerán a Henry en veinte minutos! —escuchó la voz de Emma alejándose.

—¡Ya me cobraré esto, Swan!


End file.
